Vampire Hybrid
by grafiker
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it except my ideas.

"Boy, you should finish these chores before we return," Vernon snarled, pushing the list of chores into Harry's hands. He held his finger at Harry, adding, "If you don't manage to finish all this chores before I get home, I will not give you the food and water. Is that clear, boy?" His voice held threatening tone to it.

"Yes sir," Harry said, his voice neutral and he looked at the list. He mentally groaned as the chores were too plenty.

"Good," All was that he said, he closed the door with thud.

Everyday heavy household chores that Harry was forced to do, they were becoming routine to him slowly as he worked and cleaned, trying to adjust to his work without mistakes that nearly cost him beating from his uncle. Of course, it was becoming hell summer for him.

He became adjusted to his work, not talking to his relatives except the respond to the orders from his relatives. But the chores were becoming heavier than everyday, he didn't feel tired, to Dursleys' disappointment. Harry didn't notice so he shrugged it off as he did do his tasks in household chores.

--

"Freak, I don't like you to go anywhere but you should be locked in your room everyday after you done your work in this house and meals," Vernon said, glaring at Harry who was pushed down by Dudley after Harry and Dudley went home. Petunia didn't say anything as she went to continue her cooking.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, feeling hopeless as he stood up and went to his room as Dudley laughed.

Harry sat on his bed, not bothering to write the letters to his friends. His hand was bleeding, he opened the trunk and ripped the very old yet clean cloth off with his mouth.

He realized that he couldn't write his friends letters since his hand was almost broken and bleeding, he covered his hand.

The pain made Harry wince.

He became used to the beatings slowly after.

--

"Boy, if I see you sending the owl to your freak friends, I would shoot that owl off," Vernon threatened, making Harry's hopes of writing to friends fell to ground. "So, tell your ruddy owl to go somewhere else NOW!"

Vernon was satisfied after he said it and had done beating on him. Petunia and Dudley were off to somewhere else, probably buying Dudley or went on grocery.

"Yes, sir," Harry limped his own way to climb the stairs as he felt his head was pounding painfully and his chest hurt. He was beaten again after Dudley convinced Vernon that Harry did something wrong to him Harry failed to convince Vernon that he never did, he ended up getting beaten worse than before.

Harry swore under his breath too low for his relatives to hear. He sighed angrily as he slammed the door shut without sound, glaring.

"Hedwig," The snowy owl's head snapped to look at Harry. "I need you to stay at the Burrow until the end of the summer, okay?" His voice was weak.

The snowy owl gave hoot in agreement but its eyes concerned as she looked at him as Harry nodded, knowing his pet would be safe from Vernon. Hedwig was his only first companion through his summer years; he wouldn't let Hedwig be killed by his uncle. He opened the cage, letting Hedwig fly away into the distance of dark sky. He watched the small white figure in the sky as it went smaller and smaller, then gone.

He sighed as he lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling after getting his towel to wrap his head to keep from bleeding too much.

His heart sank as he realized that he was going to be alone for whole summer.

No owling his friends, even calling his friends and other ways of contacting his friends. Vernon made sure of it.

He closed his eyes, drowning in his own despair as he fell asleep.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's not really good but I tried my best. :)  
_


	2. Dream and Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and Twilight stuff except for my ideas.

_Harry found himself standing in front of two people He was in the bedroom, he looked around this baby bedroom. Toys on the floor, the baby carriage and bed, the milk bottle on the desk… _

_The door opened, revealing the person was holding the baby. That made Harry shocked to see. They didn't see him._

_The baby was him. The green eyes, baby face and with no scar was smiling in the arms of the smiling red haired woman._

_His mother was smiling with her heart happily as she looked at the other man who was standing beside her. _

_His father... He looked too much like Harry. Harry noticed his father looked pale, his eyes were different than in the picture album. _

_That bothered Harry but at same time made him look at his family longingly. He was glad to see them again but he reminded it was his memory. _

_He closed his eyes, wondering what life could be if he ever lived with his parents. What would it feel like spending time with family… _

_Then he heard the door being knocked loudly. James already went out, shortly followed by her. Harry quickly followed them._

_And, it made him stop as he heard his father shout. _

_"Peter, you bastard!" James' voice shouted, angrily as a crack of whip. He glared at Wormtail who didn't say anything as if James wasn't here.  
_

_"My, my, what reunion you have, Wormtail," The cold voice commented, "Get out of my way." Harry could see the cloaked figure quickly ran away. _

_"This is going to be fun, I hope." Voldemort hissed as his red eyes flashed under his hood, coming in as his cloak billowed behind himself as he pointed his wand at James who shielded Lily and baby. James looked weak a bit but determined. _

_The first spell blinded Harry first, Harry had to close his eyes but he could hear the angry voices shouting spells at each other. He opened his eyes._

_James fell in front of Harry's view on the floor, the wand fell out of his hand. Dead, soulless eyes stared at Harry. Like Cedric did… _

_Voldemort's eyes looked around as he lowered his wand and chuckling coldly. He turned around to face Harry as if Voldemort knew he was here._

_"Why, hello, Potter, you've been watching this?" _

--

Harry's eyes opened, he quickly sat up and gasping as the sweatdrops rolled off his forehead. He could see it was still night.

_How did Voldemort know I am here? Is it memory or imagination?_

Something was burning in his body _painfully_ and fast as if he caught the wild fire on his body.

He gritted his teeth as he didn't even made a sound. If he ever did, he would scream in pain and wake the neighborhood up, no doubt would Vernon beat him up worse than while ago. 'Please, pain, go away!' He thought, desperately as the pain burned too hotly.

His wish was granted before he could open his mouth to scream, the pain stopped as the burn feeling disappeared as if it was never here in first place.

Harry opened his eyes and took deep breath. He became aware of the sounds, his vision blurry with eyeglasses, he could smell well. His nose wrinkled as the bad smell coming from the bird's cage.

Suddenly, the tempting yet delicious smell hit his nose. His throat burnt as if he was too thirsty, making him lose control.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer's note : I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight.

Author's note : Happy late Thanksgiving. 

It's really looong time but I got plenty of ideas. Sorry for not updating (especially this and my stories), the reason would be school as usual (but stricter this time.) This note would be continued at the end of chappie. –Cullens are in this story too but they'll make appearance very late, I guess.-

-This is unbeta-ed chapter-

Now, read on!

-=-=-=-

"Hahaha, tell me where's the Potter, scum?" The Death Eater asked Vernon, smirking widely inside his mask. They were sent to burn this house down and kidnap Harry, it was really simple. The wards were weakened greatly, allowing the Death Eaters enter without alerting the Order. But it would eventually alert the Orders in late minutes.

The Muggles in house were too easy and fun to torture, the leader Death Eater chuckled darkly as he put Silencio on this house.

"I-it's upstairs!" The fat Muggle man answered and screamed in pain when the other Death Eater threw Crucio on him.

"You two, go upstairs and do anything with him you want but don't kill him. Now, let's burn this house up!" The leader said, smirking widely as the filthy Muggles' eyes were widened in terror but they instead got tortured painfully and eventually killed by other Death Eaters while the leader threw Incendio spell at the kitchen. The fire quickly spread on the kitchen stove, now on the walls slowly.

"AGHH!" The leader's head quickly turned around, his wand armed as he pointed it at the living room. He saw the Death Eater fell down the stairs, not moving anymore. His eyes widened when the Death Eater's blood was spreading on the floor. The cape was bloodstained.

'Impossible, the wand of Potter was broken by this scum-" His heart nearly stopped when Potter appeared, standing beside the corpse. His mind registered what he saw.

Potter stood, smiling hungrily with his red bright eyes. His lower face was bit bloodied, his clothes were messy and the top one was soaked with blood.

"Well, you came to get me, no?" Potter asked, chuckling darkly as he wiped the blood off his chin with his wrist. His red eyes searched around and found something interesting, his eyebrow raised then and he glanced at the leader. Those red eyes reminded him so much of Lord Voldemort. "I don't think you can live another day." His voice was beautiful but colder.

The leader tried to be arrogant but instead, his eyes widened as everything went blank when Potter appeared in front of him.

---==---

"Let's go- What in the name of Merlin happened?!" Moody asked in shock when the Advanced Guard group landed on Private street.

They were supposed to fetch Potter but the house was already burned down. The neighbors were still sleeping, very strange indeed. Moody's magical eye searched everything on the house while the Order members were giving their reactions.

His magical eye found the bodies were lying under the burned house. "Death Eaters and Dursleys, they were dead. There's no Potter to be found in this area," Moody said, answering the questions of Order members.

They walked near the burnt down house, finding the bodies under the burnt ruins. The Death Eaters had their masked on, hiding their burnt faces while the Dursleys' burnt bodies were shown.

"Yes, I agree, there's burnt blood smell." Lupin said, frowning and calm but inside he was scared to death and worrying. He wondered what happened to Harry.

"They probably tortured Dursleys," Moody said, stating that as possibility. "We need to tell about this to Dumbledore quickly. I'm sure Ministry Aurors will pop in anytime to this scene clean up, let's go now before they can suspect us."

"What about Harry?" The other Order member asked.

"I told you, he isn't here and therefore, we can't search this Surrey." Moody shook his head. "Move on!" They got on their broomsticks again, sky-rocketing to Order of Phoenix Headquarter.

Lupin sighed, knowing Weasleys and everyone was not going to be happy with this shocking news.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hermione Granger was writing the notes down with her ball pen on her lap in the living room. She was doing her own homework this summer. Everything was calm and silence except for the music blaring in the room.

She loved reading books, they were her passion. And especially, doing homework was like challenge to her. She knew Ron wouldn't ever do that homework since he was slacker in every subjects except Quidditch. Harry probably will do it, she wondered.

'Ah, I bet he won't do too,' Hermione thought, shaking her head in disappointment. She put her notes in the book and closed it.

And then, she heard the knocking noise on the door.

'Who knocks at this such late night?' Hermione frowned, she was just about to relax and go sleep but nevertheless, she got up and opened the door.

"Hello- Harry?!"

-=-=-=-

Here you go. I know this is really ruuushed, I apologize. I'll be continuing to working on this next chapter but I need to update Different World too.

As I see the Christmas vacation coming near… I see this is GREAT opportunity to update any day, not weekly or monthly. Why? It's because I didn't update this story for long time.

Anyway, thanks to bluecloud96 for getting me back to this story. It helps to know that people still want to read this story; I apologize to making you wait for long time. God knows how many times I revised future chapters in my head. (Like this, when I got cool idea, few hours later, I disagree with it, change and stuff.)

Twilight movie is waaay cool even though it's rushed, it's worth it. I loved how the vamps walk… uh, smooth, short and few seconds' motion always amaze me. (baseball rocks~) The Cullens' appearance is like wow. Jasper didn't blink even once (only in baseball?), I laughed at that when he still keeps his eyes open.

Okay, tell me what you think about this one. If this confuses you too much, I'll try to fix this story. (I've been told that my ideas are confusing many times, haha.)

Reviews are more appreciated. ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
